This is It
by CelticInTheAU
Summary: One-shot What were Shanes thoughts during the judging of Final Jam?


"So what do you think guys?" I asked my bandmates at the back of the auditorium, whilst we waited for Uncle Brown to sort out the sudden distruption with the soundsystem.

"They were all amazing," Nate replied, looking at his sheet of notes, whilst Jason nodded his head in reply. I glanced at my notes, and noticed a giant red 'X' next to a name: Tess Tyler.

"I personally think that Tess girl was average. I mean, the lyrics were catchy, but she was trying far too hard... and what was with the falling and running off stage before her song was over? Rather unprofessional," I commented, looking to Jason and Nate for reassurance as Uncle Brown made his was to us.

"And you'd know all about unprofessionalism, wouldn't you dear nephew," Brown replied, his Australian accent thick with humor. Nate was laughing under his breath, and Jason just looked confused... like normal.

"A definate no from me too," Nate piped in, once he caught his breath.

"Definately a definate no!" Jason added. "I reckon that last girl... Margaret or whatever should win. She was pretty."

"I agree with Jase," I replied, looking at Jason in his stupor of his new-found crush in Peggy. "Even though the Hasta La Vista crew were phenomenal, she deserved to win. I could feel the emotions poring from her as she played."

"Wow Shane, that was deep," Nate smirked, to which I replied with a smile. Soon, the voice of a young girl was flowing from the stage, and I remembered that I had yet to find the girl with the voice.

"So what is Connect 3's verdict?" Uncle Brown asked, glancing at our faces which were all off in their own little daydream.

"_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now."_ It was the voice I had been looking for all along. _"Gonna let the light shine on me."_ I whirled roung to face the stage, seeing the girl in question was Mitchie, the same Mitchie who I become friends with, who had lied to both me and the whole camp, and the Mitchie who I was slowly falling in love with._ "Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be. This is me."_

It suddenly dawned upon me that I had matched the melody of "Gotta Find You" to this song perfectly. The two could be tied in fluently, and no-one would realise they were different songs.

"That's the song," I announced, unable to tear my eyes from the beautiful girl before me.

"So that must be the gurl," Nate concluded as I took the spare microphone from Uncle Brown's hand. _I'm going to show her that I forgive her, by joining our two songs._

"Ya think!?" Jason replied with his dim-witted humor, which made me instantly laugh.

"_Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life, where you're the shining star?_

_Even though it seems like it's too far away. I have to believe in myself, it's the only way._

_This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now._

_Gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in._

_No more hiding who I want to be. This is me."_ As Mitchie held that perfect note, I took a deep breath, reassuring myself of what I was going to do, a smile appearing on my face as she turned her face to the side.

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing."_ I seemed to have shocked her, because the look of surprise on her face was somewhat comforting. _"I need to find you, I gotta find you."_ I slowly descended the stairs, never once breaking my gaze from her perfect being. She started towards me at the same time, almost as if she wasn't controlling her own body.

"_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me.,"_ I continued as we faced each other, mere inches apart.

"_I need to fin you, I gotta find you,"_ we sang together, our voices harmonizing perfectly. We continued the rest of the song together, neither of us looking away from the others eyes; our fingers tangled together as the music cut out. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her at that moment in time, but I knew better than to do it in fornt of friends, family, campers, press, and all the other parents watching the performances.


End file.
